The Awakening of Harry Potter
by jabarber69
Summary: Summer after Harry 5th year, Harry starts to learn to defend himself and in the process finds out things about himself that for all intents and purposes were probably going to be kept hidden from him. He matures and awakens his powers and stops being the


The Awakening of Harry Potter

By jabarber69

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters is owned by J.K. Rowlings. I just took her universe out for a spin for fun but no profit!

Summary: Summer after Harry 5th year, Harry starts to learn to defend himself and in the process finds out things about himself that for all intents and purposes were probably going to be kept hidden from him. He matures and awakens his powers and stops being the puppet of Dumbledore.

A/N: In this story Harry's summer is 3 months long June thru August. Also this has not been beta

**Chapter 1**

After Harry Potter sat down at the Gryffindor house table in the great hall for the start of the welcoming feast and the beginning of his 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he glanced up to the head table at Dumbledore the headmaster wondering what the manipulative old bastard was going to try and do to him next.

This got him to reminiscing over what has happen to him this past summer. _It all started I guess after I arrived back at privet drive. Uncle Vernon told me he didn't care one whit about what any freaks told him, he ordered me out of the house to go find a job or something cause you are not going to lie around here all summer like you have done in the past. _

_So I left and wandered around Little Whinging. After awhile I found a martial arts studio, intrigue I went inside and after some discussion with the sensei I signed up for lessons. This included conditioning: weightlifting, running and meditating along with tumbling, gymnastic and learning combination of 5 martial arts disciplines as well as judo and kickboxing and I also signed up for classes on sword fighting, knife fighting as well as knife and shirken throwing. My classes would start the following Monday from 7am to 5pm Monday thru Saturday. He also informed me that I was underweight and he would make sure that I ate a good and healthy breakfast, lunch and dinner at a café on the corner everyday. Then before I left he handed me a pamphlet on meditating, sorting and clearing my mind and told me to read it and start practicing it will help you relax, sleep better and be able to learn faster. I left there in shock a muggle had handed me a book on how to learn occlumency! _

_I went home and told my uncle that I had found a job, which was a big mistake cause he then told me that I would have to pay him 50 pounds rent and board each week. Remembering my hidden stash of muggle and magical money in my trunk I agreed but first I got the condition that if I was paying rent then I didn't have to do any chores around the house. Later that day I started learning how to meditate and sort my mind which took me about a week to get all of my memories sorted into different files and then locked down tight and then built up walls of titanium steel around them, especially around this blackhole I found and figure Voldie was using to enter my mind with. _

_While meditating one evening a couple of days after I had finished sorting my mind I found my magical core. On closer inspection I found it had what looked like 5 straps of rope wrapped horizontal and 5 straps wrapped vertically around it. When I mentally touched one of the straps I was pulled into a memory like a pensieve where I saw dumbydork holding a baby while scanning it and when he found it was nearly as powerful as him even though its core was already bound, he bounded it again before leaving it on a doorstep, that was when I was thrown out of the memory and this woke me from my mediation where I just stared in shock at the far wall, that baby had been me, that son of a bitch!_

_I also received a owl the Sunday before my first day of classes from Dumbydork who told me he had received word that I was getting ready to take martial arts classes, well he told me he forbidded me from leaving Privet Drive to keep me safe from Deatheaters and he also reminded me about the talk we had before end of feast about not being able to correspond with my friends or get the Daily Prophet on account of it was to easy to capture and place tracking charms on owls. _

_Besides pissing me off this also made it easier to commit to the training in my mind and all I had to do to get around this was use my fathers invisibility cloak to sneak out and back in each day._

_Needless to say I spent the next week every night after training during the day going to my magical core and removing the blocks. It was hard at first until I figured out how you had to remove one strand at a time, which usually took a whole evening. By the middle of the 3rd week of summer I had my magical core unblocked and by this time quite by accident I found I could do wandless magic when one day while in martial arts class I was reaching for a wooden sword when suddenly it flew into my hand from 5 ft away. Later that night I tried other spells and with a little practice I was able to perform basic shield and stunning spells and with no owls arriving from the ministry for underage magic. _

_I started reading all my schoolbooks again, with help from a pamphlet I found in my bedroom at start of summer that was a muggle technique for reading fast. By the end of the 3rd weekend I had read all 5 years of my schoolbooks over again and was able to perform all the DADA, Charms and Transfiguration spells wandlessly. I also with help from a book Hermione had given me called "Muggleborn guide to Potions, how to keep from blowing yourself up" with this I was able to really learn potions, it now made sense of course what also helped was my ability to sort my mind, this seemed to allow me to really learn fast. By the end of the 4th week I had read all the books that had been given to me as presents. From Hermione two books: Beginners to Advance guide learning Arithimacy and Basics to Advanced – How to read and cast with Ancient Runes. I also had received quite a few very advanced DADA books as well as auror and unspeakable training manuals that I know I wasn't supposed to have had. From these two tomes while learning very advanced and highly lethal offensive spells, which I could do wandless, I also learned the theory and from this how to apparate, which I was soon able to do and with a little practice I could do so soundlessly. _

_From Mrs. Wealsey she had given me a book on household charms, which really helped, I learned how to clean myself and my clothes that I was wearing as well as do the laundry, clean rooms and cook magically and most importantly for me that is I learned how to conjure very tasty food and drinks after much practice. _

_It was just after the 1st of July when I ran across by accident my two animagus forms while meditating. After much trial and error I was finally able after about a week to transform into a black phoenix with gold tip wings, talons and beak, emerald eyes with a lightning bolt scar in silver on my back which according to Hagrid Magical Creature book was a battle phoenix that are considered extinct. The other animal was a shadow wolf, which was jet-black with emerald eyes and silver scar on its stomach. I found while playing around while in each animal form that I could do the following: I had the same phoenix powers as Fawkes, tears that healed, trill a soothing song and could lift very heavy loads as well as fire travel but I also found I could shoot balls of fire from my talons while in flight. In my shadow wolf form I could travel through the shadows, moving from place to place sight unseen._

_It didn't take me long before I was experimenting. This allowed me to find out that I could do some of my phoenix and shadow abilities in human form. Like fire travel which allowed me to travel instantly from one place to another thru any ward undetected I also found out from the phoenix I got perfect eyesight and besides seeing magic auras I could also now see thru any object: invisibility cloaks and charms, polyjuice potion, walls, boxes, envelopes and quite by accident found I could see thru clothes, which allowed me to watch the girls in the neighborhood walk around naked! From the shadow wolf I was able to shadow walk as I called it, travel anywhere in the world thru any ward undetected in shadows. I also found I had the wolf sense of smell and hearing as well as seeing perfectly at night while in human form. _

_By my birthday I was well into learning a combination of the 5 martial arts disciplines as well as judo, kickboxing and regular boxing. I had a growth spurt of 7 inches to 6'1" and went from 130 to 190 pounds with a well muscular athletic body that I found all the girls drooling over with glazed eyes and weak knees. I also had read and memorized every book on magic I had and could now perform all the spells wandless. I had also using arithimacy created my own as well as modified some spells. And I found I could do wandless rune magic, which according to the book I had hadn't been performed by anyone in over thousand years. _

_I also found by accident that I was a lightning, fire and air elemental when one day during a storm I noticed electric sparks shooting off of my fingers, fooling around I pointed my finger like a muggle gun and said bang, low and behold I shot a ball of lightning from my finger, which I later named the firebolt after my broom. After much practicing I found I could shoot the firebolt rapidly one right after another for up to an hour that would completely destroy a target. I also found I could point and then move my finger horizontally across a field and shoot from my fingertip a fire laser that would cut anything in its path in half. I figured this would come in handy in a battle if a bunch of deatheaters or whatever was marching toward me in a line, I would be able to wipe them out all at once._

_I found that combining my three elementals along with wandless and phoenix travel I could now do a special apparation that I called tripping or trip for short. I could move thru any ward, soundlessly and undetectable. _

_The day of my birthday, I figured I would treat myself with a trip to Diagon Alley since my stash of muggle money was nearly depleted and I needed to update my reading material for more training. Also I figured a little shopping wouldn't hurt, I wanted to get a nice katana sword and some shirkens and throwing knives I figured it was way past time to get me some nice muggle clothes that actually fit as well as new robes since I had outgrown my old robes._

_When I went to Gringotts besides getting a muggle and magical credit card and wallet that only I could use to retrieve muggle money or galleons from I found quite by accident that dumbydork had been further manipulating my life when a goblin expressed his deepest sympathy on my loss of my godfather and that Gringotts had followed my wishes to the letter concerning his will. The Goblins were quite shocked and pissed when they found out I had no idea what they were talking about and that Dumbydork had lied to them and had them change the will. _

_Sirius had emancipated me and had left ten thousand galleons to each of the Weasley and Hermione and had left hundred thousand to Tonks and Remus. The rest he left to me but Dumbydork had told the goblins that I didn't want anything and then he took my share as well as increasing each of The Weasleys and Hermione share to million galleons each and he had the following properties transferred to his name: 12 Grimmauld Place, a Castle in Scotland, a Chateau in Southern France and a Penthouse in New York. Then he had cancelled the emancipation on me._

_The Goblins had immediately proceeded to emancipate me and I was at first going to go ahead and leave the million with each of the Weasleys and Hermione until one of the goblins found that dumbydork had been stealing from my school trust vault every year since my parents death. Apparently my parents had set it up to replace any money that I had spent during the year on my birthday, so the day before my birthday dumbydork would remove the million galleons plus interest that was in my vault then the next day the million galleons would be replaced. _

_The goblins checked my parents will, from which I learned they had expressly forbidden that I was to never be left under any circumstances with the Dursleys but Dumbydork using his influence on the Wizengamot had illegally placed himself as my magical guardian and then taken the Potter family trust away from the accounting firm it was with and given it to a goblin he bribed to look after so he could steal from it. The account showed that during the last 5 years 100 thousand galleons, the interest, each year had been transferred directly to the Weasleys family vault and the records show it was spent every year. From that we concluded that the Weasleys were paid to spy on me. So from Dumbydork account which they found he never checked on, relying on his goblin account manager to notify if anything was wrong they took back all my money including the stocks, and properties he had bought with my funds and the interest it had made, leaving just over 10 thousand galleons that came from his salary at school. They also made sure all the houses he had stole were put back in my name and I did a ritual on all but Grimmauld Place that would hide them from view and not allow access to anybody but me or someone that worked for me. From the Weasley they took back all but the designated 10 thousand galleons from their accounts. I also received the things the Weasleys had spent my money on: Ron had bought the Chudley Cannons and was rebuilding them, which I continued; Ginny had bought Witch Weekly and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley had bought 10 percent of the Daily Prophet._

_After I was emancipated I was given access to the Potter family vault and was given a list of all the properties and things I owned. From this I found I had the land in Godric Hollow as well as Potter Manor a castle in Scotland and well as several businesses in Diagon Alley like a trunk shop, potions shop and a used bookstore. I also found out between the Potter and Black family I owned 60 percent of The Daily Prophet and with the added percent from The Weasley's I now owned 70 percent._

_I also found inside the Potter family vault a beautiful precision made katana sword that I fell in love with, several daggers as well as shirkens and throwing knives and most important of all a custom made trunk that my parents had made just for me that had 9 compartments: First two were for school supplies and clothes they were both extra large but I was able to access them from outside of the trunk, then it had a portal camouflage of course that allowed access to the inner compartments; their were a potions lab, library (with over 10 thousand books) and study, lounge with fireplace (that had secure one-way floo from Potter Manor to trunk and back), kitchen, bedroom with bathroom and closet, training room and storage. Also my most prize possession was a letter addressed to me I found on the lid of the trunk. It basically told me that my parents loved me and explained about the prophecy but they told me to not let it rule my life and still go out and have fun, prank people and the school and meet and have fun shagging girls (which I bet my mum really had a talking to my dad over that). Another thing I found old dumbydork did was from the letter I was supposed to have been taken into the vault on my eleventh birthday to receive the trunk before I attended Hogwarts. _

_I spent the rest of the day getting robes and battle robes as well as venturing into muggle London and getting a whole new muggle wardrobe. Then I tripped to Privet Drive where I packed my trunk and Hedwig gage and after shrinking them and placing them in my pocket I used the portkey I got inside my vault and went to Potter Manor._

_Potter Manor I found to be a beautiful castle in Scotland. It had 5 floors as well as a dungeon, with 4 towers. I found that it also had modern plumbing that I was informed by the house elf's had been put in at the insistence of my mother. It also had a muggle entertainment room with video games, pool table and big screen TV with DVD and computer hooked up to the internet (updated by a house elf assigned to keep up with modern muggle technology) also on the ground floor there was a huge library, ball room, huge dining room as well as family dining room which was smaller and more intimate. Inside the castle were lots of bedrooms and couple of training rooms as well as a room a lot like the room of requirement at Hogwarts. The Master suite was huge with walk in closet bigger than his dorm room at school and a bathroom that would make the prefects look like a pauper room. _

_I spent the next month before school exploring the castle, getting to know the house elves and keeping up my training: running, weightlifting, martial arts, sword and knife fighting as well as shirken and knife throwing. I also bought a couple of Glock-18 9mm pistols and after enchanting the 17 round magazines to make each one hold 100 rds I soon became expert with both pistols to where I could shoot clay pigeons used in skeet shooting out of the sky without any trouble. _

_I also got down to London town a lot, I took my parents letter to heart and soon got over my shyness and started working my charms and picking up and shagging girls who over the course of the next month taught me a lot about how to seduce as well as please a lady in bed. _

_One day while trying to seduce this bird I followed her into a trade show where I noticed a demonstration on a global positioning satellite system or GPS for short. This intrigued me especially about maybe being able to use muggle satellites to find unplottable locations. Forgetting the girl I bought 10 of the tracking devices and two monitors. After shrinking thetracking devicesdown to the size of a tack head and the monitors to the size of a pack of cigarettes I then tested them and found that they still work that small_. _I have a couple of ideas on how to use these later. _

_I also went to the ministry and took my owls and newts for Arithimacy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies as well as retaking the owls and later the newts for Divination and Astronomy. I also took the newts for Potions and Herbology leaving DADA, Charms, Transfiguration and Magical Care of Creatures along with elective of Healing and Magical Laws of the Wizarding World that I figured to take at Hogwarts._

_Then one day in muggle London I witnessed some deatheaters apparate in to kill and grab some muggle women to rape. After reading their minds and finding out they are going to portkey back right in front of voldie who is surrounded by the inner and outer circle of death eaters I stun them and then I send them back with GPStracking devicesas well as some muggle grenades strapped on them. After monitoring the signal I then follow about 10 seconds later. What I find is inside of a warehouse a whole group of deatheaters wounded with some of them mortally wounded laying in a circle, at one end of the circle is a throne with voldie or what's left of voldie slumped down on it, he is missing his right arm and leg, before I shoot and kill him I read his mind and got a list of all of his deatheaters, supporters that are unmarked, as well as where all the money is and I find out a bunch of stuff on dumbydork that I will use later. I then emptied about 20 rds into him and when his soul left his body I encircled it with ball of fire and incinerated it. I then did the same to the rest of the deatheaters after I read each of their minds to find who in their family are deatheaters or supporters and where is their money, during this I find that most of the Slytherin students from Hogwarts are laying there dead or wounded. I killed them all and burn their bodies and souls to a crisp._

_I guess the power he knows not is muggle technology!_

_I then go to Gringotts and using my shadow walking ability place the appropriate paperwork in the correct files that will enable me to move all of Riddle and his deatheaters and supporters funds and deeds to properties, to a new vault I setup to handle this. The goblins knew what I was doing but after donating one billion from the funds to the goblin government which was only about 15 percent from the total value of the vault and then hiring them to manage the accounts that I setup to support many magical and muggle orphanages as well as muggle medical grants for research and many other beneficial things._

_Of course I didn't take any of the money for myself. I didn't need to my parents and Sirius left me with more than enough to last several lifetimes. _

_On the Hogwarts Express I find that the order has been looking for me ever since my birthday. They didn't like the fact that I had left Privet Drive. Hermione did her normal scolding routine and Ron even attempted to stop me form leaving the compartment to go to the loo. In fact after that I found it strange that most of the DA had come around and position themselves in and outside of the compartment I was in. _

_I also found it strange that nobody was mentioning anything about any money that I had supposedly had taken back. I didn't know at the time but they were still clueless that they weren't rich anymore. _

At the end of the feast everyone is talking about the Slytherin students that didn't come back to school. Then later after I have eaten I received a message asking that I report to Dumbledore office. I roll my eyes over this but letting out a sigh I get up and immediately my so-called friends and the whole DA get up with me and then even stranger they escort me to the headmaster's office.

When I arrived at the headmaster office I found most of the order members there and that the office had been magically enlarged to accommodate them all.

"Please come in Harry, would you like a lemon drop," ask Dumbledore

"No thank you sir."

"Harry where have you been for the past month?" asks Dumbledore

Harry while glancing around the room filling like he was getting the 1st degree just smirks "oh just around"

Remus exasperated "Harry what have you been up to?"

Smirking Harry says, "oh you know, training, shagging, killing a dark lord, the usual."

"Potter quit being the prat that you are and answer the damn question!" replies Snape.

Harry looks at Snape "Well actually Snape I don't see where it is any of your or anybody else's fucking business!"

"Language Harry" replies Hermione

Harry just rolls his eyes

Harry then feels a tingling in his head, figures the headmaster is looking for information and wanting to hide his abilities, so he lowers his shields and then puts the memories of shagging over the summer in front of his mind then enjoys watching dumbydork eyes at what he is seeing.

After the tingling stops Harry sees dumbydork steepling his fingers together deep in thought before finally

"Well Harry since you don't want to tell us, I guess I will just go ahead and give you your new updated schedule" Dumbydork replies while pushing a piece of paper toward Harry.

Harry picks up the schedule and nearly laughs out loud at it, they have him 7days a week taking physical combat training 4hrs a day starting at 6am. Then he has double DADA, Transfiguration and Charms and then magical dueling. Then his eyes light up when he sees he has occlumency lessons one hour a day 7 days a week with Snape. Damn this schedule doesn't allow shagging, studying or even Quidditch.

"I don't think so, I think I will just do my normal schedule." Replies Harry

"I'm afraid that is not possible Harry, we need to prepare you for the upcoming war"

"Hell with this schedule I wouldn't even be able to play quidditch"

"Well that is easy to explain Mr. Potter, I have removed you from the team, since your training is more important" stated Professor McGonagall

Harry sitting there in mild shock, not believing any of this, how could I have not seen this coming I wonder should I tell them voldie is dead, nah I better not, knowing them they would throw me in Azkaban for it. Suddenly the thought of leaving school is getting more and more appealing especially since he knows he can take his newts at the ministry if he wants, but hey I don't really need to I am a millionaire many times over both in the muggle and magical worlds.

"Ron and the DA will escort you back to your dorm room you need to get to sleep you have a long day ahead of you." Replies Dumbydork breaking into Harry thoughts

In shock he allows himself to be led back to his dorm room where he finds his trunk has skiffs marks near the lock like somebody tried to break into it.

When he asks if anybody had seen what happen to his trunk he is informed by Ron that the DA tried to break in to inspect it but couldn't then when Ron told him to open the trunk to let them inspect it he tells them to blow it out their arse.

The next morning when the DA tries to wake up Harry at 5:30am for his morning classes he isn't in his bed, which causes a minor alarm until they see that his trunk is still there. Nobody can find him until he comes wandering into the dorm at 7:30am all sweaty. When asks where has he been he tells them he has been training.

He is told to hurry up he is nearly 2 hours late for his first class. He just looks at them and laughs, after his shower he gets dressed and heads down to breakfast when he gets to the great hall the DA arrives and tries to forcefully remove him to head for his training, since he has no intention of going to any special training setup by dumbydork and since he is hungry he politely refuses.

The DA members remembering Dumbledore orders to use stunners on Harry if he gives them any trouble, take out their wands to stun Harry, while all the students as well as the faculty turn to watch they get the shock of their lives as all 47 members of the DA even with special training in magical dueling this summer get their arses kicked but good by one Harry Potter using nothing more than muggle martial arts. In less than 4 minutes Harry is standing and the DA are out cold with most having numerous broken bones. Harry nonplussed just steps over them and sits down and starts eating breakfast.

After breakfast he goes to Transfiguration class with the rest of the Gryffindor sixth years. Then later goes to Charms. During lunch when he walks into the great hall he is greeted by sixty aurors and the minister of magic Cornelius Fudge who along with Dumbydork ask him to come up to the head table where he is informed in front of all the students that since he refused to go to the special training setup by Hogwarts and the Ministry then he will be expelled and will be specially trained as a hit wizard and auror until his 17th birthday. He is ordered to turn over his wand, since school started he has been using a conjure wand, his real wand is packed away, he turns that wand over to Fudge who gives it to Kingsley Shacklebolt an auror. He asks why only training til his 17th birthday, he is inform they can't legally make him take training once he reaches majority but before he can say anything else the Minister and dumbydork formally announce to the student body that Harry Potter has been expelled from Hogwarts for fighting and for refusing to take special training to prepare him for the upcoming war and now he will be forced to take the training by the Ministry.

I then cut the legs out from under both the Minister and dumbydork, I tell them and everyone else in the great hall that I was emancipated on my birthday, he then conjured wandlessly his school trunk, then after a piercing whistle Hedwig shows up on his shoulder he greets her while at same time with wave of his arm Dobby and Winky are standing in front of them, he asks if they would like to go to work for him, they both agree, jumping up and down in joy, they immediately pop out then back with their few belongings. He then turns to the student body and says "I bet each and everyone of you 100 galleons to one that immediately after I leave dumbydork and or the minister will either or both say I am going dark, which of course is bullshit" He then says ta, ta, and trips to Potter Manor leaving behind a hall of shocked people who start laughing immediately after both dumbydork and the minister both say at the same time nobody can apparate into or out of Hogwarts, oh my god Harry Potter is going dark.

**Chapter 2**

After Harry Potter leaves Hogwarts Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic tries to get the Daily Prophet to write a story informing the wizarding public of Harry Potter is now a Dark Wizard but they refuse. He tries to bring them up in front of the Wizengamot to have them shut down. All this took about a week. Just before the case was to be heard they print a letter from Harry Potter to the wizarding world.

**_To The Sheep and Idiots of The Wizarding World_**

By Harry Potter

_That's right I called you sheep and idiots. Why, that's easy cause you all follow without questioning one man and that man is Albus Dumbledore. Before you start yelling and screaming in rage hold on a minute and let me inform you of certain facts that might interest you. _

_Firstly who appointed Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic and who does Fudge run to every time he has a problem which truth be known is several times a day normally. _

_Secondly who has created more laws concerning the repression of so called inferior beings like goblins, centaurs, werewolves, vampires, and giants, house elves Dumbledore that's who._

_Also under his leadership we now have a spell (that he created) that is placed on all magical babies at birth supposedly to monitor and track their underage spell casting and will dissolve when they reach their maturity, yes but that is not all it does it is also binding your magical core which nobody knows about. I can tell you there are a lot of families and individuals out there that have not reached their full potential because of this bind. For example Neville Longbottom, who would be very powerful wizard and a water and earth elemental, Amelia Bones's current head of Magical Law Enforcement would be a powerful scanner and air elemental. The Weasleys are all fire elementals and Ginny is also empathic and a natural healer. There are lots of potential powerful wizards and witches out there if they would take off their binds and to do that you first need to learn how to mediate. Once you reach that state find your magical core and start unraveling a strand at a time of the ropes that bind your core. This will take time anywhere from couple of days to couple of weeks. _

_Also he has created laws that outlawed certain magic like elemental and wandless as dark magic, cause he didn't want anybody getting to powerful to challenge him, especially if they ever found out their magical core was bound and unraveled it. He has also over the last 50 yrs been charming the books to show that the laws that say elementals and wandless magic and a lot of other magic that is labeled as dark have been that way for hundreds of years, when actually they have only been that way for last 50 yrs under his tenure as chief warlock since he created all the laws and passed them. _

_Another little secret of dumbydork, whenever you see him smiling his grandfatherly smile and his eyes are twinkling madly its all an act and he is using the twinkling to read your mind with a form of legillimency. He also has no qualms when it comes to oblivating your mind if you start to figure it out which I no doubt he has done to quite a few students. _

_Also since dumbydork is headmaster here is another little tidbit, have you ever wondered why he keeps the greasy git Snape around especially since he has ruined a awful lot of careers in the last 15 yrs cause he doesn't teach potions he just puts potion on the board then spends the rest of the class yelling and taking points form the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hugglepuffs for breathing and being alive. Also Binns is got to be the worst possible teacher and not to mention Trelawney. _

_Well knowledge is power and he has his other teachers teach you what is considered parlor tricks to what was taught a hundred years ago and since dumbydork wants all the power he purposely keeps those teachers around and controls what is taught at Hogwarts. _

_This is what happens when you put your faith in one man and then walk off and leave it. He manipulates people like a wizard over 50 yrs ago named Tom Marvolo Riddle a halfblood (mother was witch, father muggle) who was raised in muggle orphanage cause his mother died and the father didn't want a freak so abandoned him. Tom a Slytherin was a brilliant student but each summer the great dumbydork who knew that Tom was being abused and mistreated at the orphanage never the less sent him back their again each summer. When Tom graduated he searched the world over learning all forms of Dark Arts to where he using an anagram created the name "I am Lord Voldemort" and you know what happen after that._

_Lets take my case for another example, after my parents death dumbydork knew from prophecy that Riddle might be able to come back, so to be able to have a student that he could mold into his perfect weapon he placed me with my aunt family who were muggles and hated all forms of magic and constantly tried to beat it out of me while starving me and working me worse than a house elf. The funny thing was my parents will expressly forbid me from ever being placed their, there was a whole line of people named on the will started with my godfather Sirius Black to leave me with in case of their death. It also stated on the will that Sirius Black wasn't the secret keeper but Peter Pettigrew was to fool everybody (not realizing that he was a deatheater) and the most surprising thing on the will was a wizard oath at the bottom where dumbydork gave his word to follow their wishes, but if you look closely he said his name out of order canceling out the oath. _

_My parent's had setup a trust fund with one million galleons in it as my school funds. It was setup to replenish any galleons spent out of it each year so I would have enough to go to school on. Dumbydork abusing his powers as chief warlock of Wizengamot illegally took over as executor of the will and then would every year the day before my birthday remove the million galleons with interest and then next day it would replenish the million galleons from my parents main vault. He also this past summer after Sirius Black my godfathers death, he cleared his name so his will would go thru, then he lied to the goblins and told them I didn't want anything of Sirius, he then stole my inheritance from my godfather as well as increase my so called ex-friends shares of their portion of the inheritance. That's right I found out that dumbydork has been paying the Weasleys 100 thousand galleons a year to spy on me along with Hermione Granger. _

_I will leave you with this. If Albus is the so-called leader of the Light then why has his companion Fawkes the phoenix (who are only familiars with wizards and witches of the purest light) abandoned dumbydork and is now residing in my home as my companion. Mainly because dumby looks at all people as pawns on his chessboard of life, to be used and discarded when you are no longer of use to him. His favorite saying is "It's all for the greater good" Bullshit he just wants to be thought of as the next Merlin. Also the Sorcerer Stone that dumby was supposed to have destroyed back in my first year, if I was you I would seriously consider trying to confirm that it was destroyed. One last thing when dumbydork reads this and starts yelling you can't believe this Harry is dark just remember the source. _

_And for the record I am not dark. Now open your brains and start using them you stupid S.O.B.'s_

To say that this report caused quite a stir would be an understatement, in fact after a couple of days of officials checking the records and many witches and wizards that know how to meditate started reporting they have found their magical core bound, brought the magical world to an abrupt halt about week after the story from Harry Potter came out.

Over the next couple of months a lot of changes started to happen in the magical world. Wholesale classes were held to teach individuals how to access their magical core and unbound it. This also led to quite a few individuals learning occlumency which then cause quite a stir when a whole lot of witches and wizards that had attended Hogwarts over the years found in their memories while sorting instances of being obliviated or memory charms put on them.

On further investigation a lot of the Wizengamot also had memory charms put on them and when they were broken by qualified healers they had found that Dumbledore had put them under the imperious curse quite a few times over the years to vote or create certain laws then putting a memory charm or just obliviating them to cover it up.

After further study the Wizengamot reversed most if not all of the laws that had been created. This cause the werewolves, goblins, centaurs, vampires and a whole slew of other magical creatures to have the same rights as wizards and a lot of those species appointed a representative to sit on the Wizengamot

Also they had found under Dumbledore tenure a lot of Azkaban convicts had been given either no trials or a farce for a trial with little or no defense and were denied Veritaserum. So over the next year most if not all convicts in azkaban were regiven trials and nearly half were set free with a lump sum of galleons for compensation.

As for Hogwarts the whole curriculum was re-examined and just about all classes were redesigned with free classes setup around Britain and Europe for graduates to relearn the more powerful spells and charms that they started teaching.

As for Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, quite a few ministry employees and most of the Order of The Phoenix members they were tried and given anywhere from 1 yr to life sentences in the new improved Azkaban Prison it is now cleaned daily by the prisoners and a plumbing system was magical installed. There are jobs in the prison for convicts, laundry, kitchen, maintenance and janitorial services. The Dementors were sent thru the Veil in the Dept of Mysteries, no longer needed in this dimension.

And most important of all lets don't forget Harry Potter who when asks if he would organize and head a wizarding army to fight and kill Voldemort and his deatheaters, politely refused then admitted that before school started this year he while shopping in muggle London saw a group of Deatheaters popped in to kidnap some muggle women to take back to voldie and his inner-circle, he after reading their thoughts stunned them, then using muggle technology followed their portkeys back to their unplottable location and then killed voldie and all the inner and outer circle of deatheaters then captured their souls and burned them up along with their bodies.

Needless to say the whole magical world rejoiced over this and Harry was given numerous awards including The Order of Merlin 1st Class. For once he used his fame over the many years to come to bring the magical world up to date with the muggle world as well as getting them to start using their brains and soon all wizards were using muggle and magical technology in their everyday lives. He also was influential in getting the prejudice taken out of the minds of the purebloods as well as stopping their barbaric customs of betrothals and forced marriages. To say the magical world was better off for it would also be another understatement.

And as far as Harry Potter finding a soul mate. Lets just say he met her in the United States on a business trip, she was a tall quite statuesque brunette and drop dead gorgeous and when they first kissed it sent a shock wave of pure love around the world… well that is quite another story!

The End


End file.
